


How to Get the Attention of Your Engineer

by suspiciousbirb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Famous Victor Nikiforov, Getting to Know Each Other, Grand Prix Banquet is a college party, How Do I Tag, I have no idea, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Possesive Victor, Scents & Smells, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Viktor is kind of like a little stalker-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousbirb/pseuds/suspiciousbirb
Summary: The small coffee shop near the campus was a quiet, nice place and had the best white chocolate mocha Viktor ever had, but that wasn’t why he started visiting it.At the table in the back corner, there sat the most beautiful human being Viktor has ever seen, with his messy raven hair, honey colored eyes and blue rimmed glasses and an adorable frown.Even his frown was adorable.Viktor sighed.





	1. Wait for Him to Notice You

 

The small coffee shop near the campus was a quiet, nice place and had the best white chocolate mocha Viktor ever had, but that wasn’t why he started visiting it.

 

At the table in the back corner, there sat the most beautiful human being Viktor has ever seen, with his messy raven hair, honey colored eyes and blue rimmed glasses and an adorable frown.

 

Even his frown was adorable.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Are you actually planning on coming here every week same day and stare at the piggy alpha creepily? Don’t you have, like, I don’t know, literally anything else to do?”

 

Viktor put his sweetest, fakest smile on, turned to the owner of the voice and spoke with a high pitched, annoying tone that said _oh, would you look at this adorable kitten! I want to pat his stomach and scratch his head, so cute!_

 

“Yura! Why, would you rather prefer I come to visit you? No need to be embarrassed my cute little cousin! I’ll-“

 

“Shut up old man! I’m not little you’re old and you’re so old that your hair is all white! And you’re worse than Georgi when it comes to creepy! God I wanna smack your head on a table, you’re so embarrassing. Otabek! Switch with me, old man is starting to be unbearably annoying again.” Yuri finally finished screaming and left without even taking another look at Viktor’s face. Otabek, Blonde Angry Kitten’s best friend, co-worker and crush (which Yuri would never admit, but Viktor _knew_ his cousin, the blonde alpha was absolutely into the stoic beta that seemed to somehow never piss off Yuri just by being himself, how was that even possible?), gave his cousin a short nod and went to take care of a costumer that just walked in.

 

So naturally, Viktor went back to adoring his adorable alpha.

 

Here’s so far he found about the cutest man in the planet during last two months he spent… _researching_.

 

His name was Yuuri Katsuki (But not like Yuri, the pronunciation is different, at least according to the way Yuuri’s best friend says it.), he liked caramel cocoa cluster Frappuccino (Good taste, check.), he was a second year (which meant Viktor had minimum two more year with Yuuri, three if he decides to do something and prolong his stay in college), he was a software _and_ computer engineering –double- major (Holy shit, smart as fuck? _Double_ check.), he gets a little chubby during finals which makes him look so cute that it makes Viktor want to hug him for the rest of his life (He did not learned this through excessive social media stalking, excuse you. It was a real life stalking. Wait, that sounds too creepy, he just happened to run into Yuuri every day because Yuuri likes studying in this coffee shop and Viktor likes to drink coffee every day from the same specific coffee shop and linger around for hours during finals totally not because of Yuuri being in the said coffee shop, and that’s not exactly stalking, yes?), and he does ballet (and some sort of judo? Karate? Who knows, the only reason he’s so sure about ballet is because his cousin Yuri goes to same ballet studio, not that the blond gave that information willingly, he had to bribe his way into that one. But! That’s hardly the point!) regularly while going to ice skating every couple weeks with his best friend Phichit (Now this information is from the said best friend’s Instagram but it’s hardly stalking because…Who is he even trying to convince at this point. But everyone does online stalking right?).

 

And lastly, doesn’t remember Viktor. Or he is just avoiding him, but that’s out of the window because when Viktor tried to interact with him a couple days after the party he didn’t show any signs that indicates they have met before.

 

Or he doesn’t care about Viktor at all and this is all on intention, which is a huge nope. Viktor refuses to even consider this, he is _not_ like that, he can’t be.

 

 (He would rather rip his own heart out of his chest and throw it under a tank rather than even think about it.)

 

Sure, they only met properly once at a party, but they spent almost five hours together, _the_ best five hours of Viktor’s life.

 

(And he would drop a nuke on that tank. Just in case.)

 

Viktor sighed again, finished his coffee, got up from his chair-

 

-and made direct eye contact with the center of his affections. For the first time in two whole months.

 

And unlike what has become his usual routine –turn your head when you think Yuuri’s looking, the moment you look back see Yuuri averting  blinking and getting back to his laptop-, this time Yuuri wasn’t avoiding him.

 

Viktor felt his heartbeat getting faster, this might be his chance, finally, after all those long, horrid, lonely months, they can officially –soberly- meet and get married and move to Finland or whatever because apparently that’s the best place to raise kids and the population is low too, and not to mention the education, Viktor thinks as he takes a step towards his _mate_ , _finally_ -

 

“Hey Yuuri! You won’t believe this but I actually got the last physics notes before the finals, also, excuse me, can I pass?”

 

-only to get interrupted by one lousy best friend who dares to walk towards his mate. Phichit  might have been the biggest source of his daily dose of Yuuri for the past weeks but that didn’t mattered to him right now. Viktor felt his lip twitching, ready to snarl, and suddenly freezes when the realization hits him like a couple tons of ice cold water.

 

He just called Yuuri his mate in his head. Since when did that thought even…

 

“Oh, fuck.” He swears silently, suddenly overwhelmed by all the smells in the room, and runs out of the shop while trying to calm his nerves. _Fuck_.

 

He shouldn’t’ve gotten out of the house today. Especially this close to his heat.

 

 _Fuck_ indeed _._


	2. Turn His Head With An Impressive Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor just wanted some pizza. Why can't things just go his way, he doesn't know, but what he knows is that when he goes to hell, he is gonna have a little chat with the devil about letting his children wonder around earth freely. That's just bad parenting, even for him.

Viktor Nikiforov was dead.

Or at least he felt like he was, after that horrible heat, he might as well just go and do that.

Everything hurt; his eyes were all bloodshot with bags under them, his uncombed hair was in a messy bun –and not even in a stylish Instagram one that is intentionally messy and looks bright and alive and good-, his skin whiter than usual –which means he looks just as dead as he feels, how great-, he couldn’t walk without wincing, and gods, he was just _so_ , so tired. Which was expected, but he already took four days off for his heat and one more just to be sure –also to pull himself a little together, figure out how legs worked again, make sure the scent blockers were covering everything and all those casualties- while finals were starting _tomorrow_ , so he didn’t exactly had the time to rest properly. If his agency had anything scheduled for anytime close, they could go and kiss his model butt. At least one thing was still in his favor. Maybe he could convince his cousin to take him to ballet with him and woo Yuuri with his flexibility and amazing bottom. But that wouldn’t work if Yuuri has ever checked his own ass in a mirror. Is there any flaw to Yuuri at all? No, that’s what he thought too. With his shy blush, luminescent eyes, amazing smell, cute frown, lithe body, beautiful bubble butt, _the_ way his ass looks in yoga pants…

Viktor didn’t let himself take that thought any further and put on his sunglasses, and left his apartment to meet with Chris, a fellow history major, an expert on butts, his flat-mate and an omega like himself.

A really thirsty one. _Unlike_ himself.

(For some reason he doesn’t feel that confident while saying that anymore.)

Chris has left the whole apartment to Viktor for the past week (“You are stinking the whole place. And you’re loud, I mean, I wouldn’t complain normally you know that _mon_ _cheri_ , but it kind of gets annoying when I’m going to a morning torture, or lecture, whatever the difference is -they even rhyme for fuck’s sake-, it’s in the _morning_ , and the whole apartment smells like sex and I can’t even lift my head from all the pheromones in the air and all I hear is you swimming in the orgasm sea and stupid birds chirping while I’m preparing to suffer. _Really_ annoying, and no offence but turns my stomach a bit too.”) to stay with his boyfriend (big guy with equally big d…heart), only texting to check up on Viktor to make sure he eats and hydrates, and now that Viktor has fixed the apartment to it’s pre-Viktor’s-heat state, he is going to get Chris and his stuff, and they’re gonna pull an all nighter (he is a hundred and twelve percent sure that Chris hadn’t studied anything either) and somehow gonna survive those finals, with or without that coffee-redbull mix.

Probably with.

Chris’s boyfriend (Viktor just keeps forgetting his name. Derek? Darren? Doung Gua? Denis?) lived a twelve minute walk away, but Chris insisted that he comes to get him and told him his boyfriend’s friends are also bringing people, there is going to be pizza and it’ll be a fun dinner before the non-stop studying, besides they need to go to shopping there’s nothing in the fridge but protein bars and water bottles they stack for emergencies (all gone, curtesy of Viktor’s heat, also known as: The Emergency). Viktor agreed at pizza and didn’t exactly listened the rest.

He rings the door and waits, there’s not too much noise coming from inside, so not many people, he thinks. That’s good, considering he just wants to eat and relax a little before the torturous night that awaits him.

The door opens and Viktor comes face to face with one very familiar engineering major. _Of course,_ Chris’s boyfriend is in the same major, they’re probably are here to study or just the pizza break, it’s not that big of a deal, but a stupid, silly voice in his head just keeps whispering _“If Phichit is around, so must Yuuri.”._

He ignores the voice and the pit in his stomach, tells himself to not be stupid, he has been to Chris’s boyfriend before, he knows the people who come and go, and he has seen Phichit around one or two times, that guy is too social, and it’s not like he’s attached to Yuuri by the hip, it’s just that _every post on his Instagram that contains text books also has Yuuri at some part of the picture and it’s just before the finals, he has never been to Chris’s boyfriend’s this close to finals-_

Viktor lightly shakes his head and flashes his 9000 watt smile. He is being ridiculous. Besides, he's pretty sure he can turn this meeting into an advantage, impressing Yuuri's best friend is definitely gonna be a plus in the future.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve officially met, I’m Viktor Nikiforov, Chris’s friend. You’re Phichit right? I follow your Instagram, it’s pretty amazing, you’re good at photography, truly.”

Thai man froze for half a second before regaining his composure and smiled with still wide eyes, looking like he just got a jet-ski from Santa without the white bearded imaginary old man noticing how naughty he has been all year. It’s… _Unnerving._

His stomach sinks just a little further.

“Thanks, it’s great finally meeting you, officially, that is, we’ve seen each other around and everyone in the campus already technically knows you, with the whole modeling and stuff, so anyway, come in! This is gonna be so much fun.” He finishes with a silent laugh that Viktor isn’t sure what to feel about, but his gut clearly has an idea.

It must have shown on his face too, since Phichit explains while walking Viktor to the living room. Viktor has a bad feeling about this, but he can’t bring himself to say _oh, I just remembered I left the microwave open, and it’s the kind that blows up would you look at that so I gotta go back real quick._ He has a feeling his brain isn’t in the mood to make sense right now anyway, but it manages to panic pretty well and let Viktor be dragged by a Thai student (whose smile keeps looking more like Lucifer’s every passing second, by the way) to his possible demise.

“I mean food, and the chat, it’s fun, also we have to take, like, a lot of pictures. That’s also going to be really fun, seriously.” he snickered as he slightly pushed him right into the room, _specifically_ towards _someone,_ and Viktor’s stomach turns upside down alongside his brain, and the voice in his head that alarmingly sounds like a paranoid southern farmer obsessed with his land who happens to have a shotgun screams while waving his gun, _I knew this was going to happen!_

And the devil gave his final statement as the sinner froze.

“By the way, have you met my friend Yuuri?”

Viktor shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time is subjective and existence is pain. but good news is I have decided to stop disliking everything I wrote to an extreme and write without deleting every 4 out of 5 words and not publishing because its short. also lenght of a story is subjective too and it shouldnt matter in the end or stop me from writing, just like my existential suffering. l e s G O


	3. Try Not to Kill Him While Flirting

Phichit, he decided, was definitely not a man of just laughter, fun and nice Instagram photos.

He was petrifying. And evil. And Donald was right.

(He decided to name the shotgun waving paranoid voice Donald.)

His Yuuri, right in front of him, looking at him right in the eyes, along some others who were swinging their heads his way to see who just came in. (Viktor didn’t even realized they were there. He was too busy panicking because, apparently, _observing_ someone from a distance for a _long_ , _lonely_ time and suddenly seeing them without any warning, does that to someone.)

His panic was forgotten for a second since he realized the most handsome and loveliest man on earth was looking at _him_. Viktor felt a surge of joy filling his heart for a millisecond.

Then he remembered what he saw when he looked at the mirror this morning, and that joy turned into sour, ugly horror in an instant, breaking his heart and hopes along the way.

_This was not how it was supposed to go. This was not how he was supposed to look when he made his first (sober) conversation with Yuuri, he was supposed to look his best! Not worst! And he was supposed to woo him with a very carefully planned enthralling meeting! Why today Satan? Why?_

It was not the time to panic, Viktor hushed his internal screaming as much as he could to take the matters into his own hands, because apparently his karma was currently cooperating with Satan.

This was not how it was going to end, he was Viktor Nikiforov for fuck’s sake, and he _wasn’t_ going to lose his chance just because universe pulled him the middle finger.

He could break that finger for his Yuuri.

He could still feel the lingering pain in his body’s southern parts left from his days in heat.

Heart thundering inside his ribcage, stomach doing spread eagles, he took a deep breath.

“It is a small campus.” He laughed lightly.

It wasn’t.

“But I believe we haven’t been properly introduced though. I’m Viktor.” He smiled innocently and batted his eyelashes a little.

Hopefully his awfully tired post-heat self with awful hair was at least half as charming as his usual self.

Yuuri blinked.

“Yes.”

Yuuri blinked again and gasped.

“I mean! Yes. Yes, it is definitely a small campus. It’s nice to meet you Viktor. Katsuki Yuuri, I mean, Yuuri Katsuki. You can, sit there I guess? There’s an empty seat right next to Leo I think, anyway, I was just about to-“

“Why, Yuuri! I was about to sit there so that’s not an option anymore, Viktor, why don’t you share the couch with Yuuri?” Phichit interrupted with a very obnoxious laugh. Viktor didn’t even realized he was still standing there, too busy getting lost in the Yuuri’s tone. _I don’t want him to ever feel tense around me, but god, I could listen to him babbling all day._

Yuuri looked ready to bolt, and for a moment Viktor actually thought he would, he was ready to fake a momentarily balance loss and fall on his beautiful alpha.

Instead Yuuri blushed, glanced at the table for a moment, took Viktor’s wrist and lightly dragged him to the couch.

Viktor learned how many fantasies his brain could conjure in just seconds. The fact that his scent glands on his wrists were basically in contact with his Yuuri, minus the patches, was enough to fuel for at least twenty in seconds.

Damn the patches, who put them there anyway? Who even invented them? Sure they helped the society shape in a more equal environment and lifted the second gender barriers alongside other medical inventions in 1800’s but seriously, Viktor’s love life was at stake here.

There was around fifteen people, and he quickly realized there were multiple conversations going around, which meant he could just dive straight into one with Yuuri only and no one would blink an eye. Chris and his boyfriend along two more people were talking about a “visit to the fire island” and rest of them were gathered around the second table debating something about which was the best language…for beginners?

What?

“They’re talking about programming languages.” Yuuri murmured in his ear, clearly reading his confused expression.

_So Yuuri is looking at him. And he is so close, and he smells like winter and vanilla and mint and bergamot and everything beautiful and right about this world, is he even wearing his patches, because he shouldn’t, but then everyone else would get to smell this, this could be a problem considering Viktor’s jealous nature, they should talk about this before they get married, he was whispering to Viktor’s ear just like that while he was fucking his brains out last night. In his fantasies, that is._

_Focus Viktor, it’s up to you to make that shit real._

“Of course, that makes sense. So, Yuuri, I have to ask you a very important question.”

Yuuri looked really panicked for a second, Viktor didn’t exactly understood why, because he was pretty sure it was obvious he wasn’t gonna ask something super excessive on their first sober conversation?

Well, if Yuuri actually didn’t remembered their first meeting then maybe talking about his pole dancing skills could actually be considered a little stalkerish, or _worse_ , over-the-top. Viktor learned from a young age that actually letting people see his flaws was a one way ticket to disappointing them.

Even thinking about disappointing Yuuri, imagining him walking away from Viktor because he was _too much_ made his stomach whirl.

The doorbell rang.

Viktor put on a serious face.

“You don’t like pineapple pizza right?”

Yuuri seemed to relax a little bit.

“No, no, I know from Phichit that pineapple on pizza is basically a political view, he told me the first time we ordered out that he would request another roommate if I didn’t accepted ‘the fact’ that it’s an abomination. He likes to not so silently judge everyone who eats it too.” he silently laughed.

He couldn’t help but stare. If he had a deadly disease, it would be cured right now.

He would never admit the slight twinge of jealousy he felt, he would have a lot of opportunities in the future to make Yuuri smile, laugh, giggle, moan…

  _Just not yet._

So, instead of saying _you could say your favorite food was boiled eggs with mayonnaise on top and I would break everyone’s necks who even dared to judge you,_ Viktor laughed lightly and asked what he would like.

“I don’t really have a preference when it comes to fast food, so just take whatever you like best.” His alpha was simply too good to him. Viktor picked the meat pizza, not even bothering to correct himself anymore. Here he was, an omega fresh out of heat, eating together with an alpha in his prime; an alpha his instincts already declared that was meant for him, _therefore there was nothing to correct._

 “What’s your favorite food then?”

Yuuri swallowed his bite. Viktor’s eyes fixated on his throat.

“Katsudon. It’s a pork cutlet bowl, my mother used to make it back home.”

“I think I know that one. Japanese Cuisine. Where in Japan you’re from?”

“Hasetsu. Would it be too presumptuous to assume you’re from Russia?” Viktor huffed and held back a smile.

“It’s the accent isn’t it?” Yuuri hummed and took another bite. No, Viktor was not looking at his throat this time.

(Except he was.)

“Well, there is also the fact that you’re basically naked considering we’re in the middle of winter. So I put two and two together.” Yuuri smirked a little, while blushing all the way down to his neck, and Viktor felt his heart giving a slow _thump_.

Meanwhile his brain was screeching and tumbling around with glowsticks in it's mouth. Did Yuuri just said naked? Did he actually thought about Viktor being naked?

(And that goddamn smirk and blush combo. Viktor was supposed to leave Yuuri breathless this time, he was already at environmental and hormonal disadvantage here goddamnit. He was trying to impress his mate in his pajamas while eating pizza under horrible lights here for fuck’s sake.)

So Viktor decided to step up his game, and offered Yuuri a (very fake) innocent smile. He waited for his mate to finish his bite before he spoke. He couldn’t let the father of his future pups to choke on pizza, after all.

“Why, your last statement seems to be a little flawed, Yuuri. You forgot the other possibility, you know. Russians are not the only ones with a knack for handling the cold.”

He licked his lips, not missing how Yuuri’s eyes followed his movements, when the alpha finally took his eyes off of Viktor’s mouth and returned his stare, he leaned forward and murmured.

“Omegas can basically radiate _heat_ under right circumstances, you know.”

(At the end, Viktor’s cautions didn’t mattered, because Yuuri somehow managed to choke on air.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, just as usual, folks! also here is a scene that takes right after yuuri says his name wHICH DIDN’T madE IT TO THE FINAL CUT and got replaced because reasons:
> 
> Viktor hoped his scent blockers were working properly. 
> 
> Without the influence of alcohol, he was pronouncing Viktor’s name properly, with no hint of an accent. Viktor didn’t know if he was feeling disappointed that he couldn’t get to hear that adorable accent or relieved that he finally got to hear his name from Sober Yuuri’s mouth and god, he was so happy, and probably would be pretty turned on if his heat basically didn’t just ended.
> 
> This is important Viktor. Right now, whatever you do, whatever he does….
> 
> Do. Not. Pop. A. Boner.
> 
> \---
> 
> https://gasai-lulu.tumblr.com/
> 
> please, do poke me, I'm an anxious forgetful mess and should not be left to my own devices, and I'm always up for fangirling.

**Author's Note:**

> I just published this out of a whim and yuuri is gonna share my suffering in this major and i am not even sorry also its not edited wha ts even editing lmao


End file.
